Son of a witch
by Pitty.pat.cat
Summary: Pit and Bayonetta are the main characters of this story, and this contains sofe Vore.
1. Chapter 1

Pit was sitting in the darkness. He was trapped in a cage. His hair was ruffled, he laurel crown was gone, and his dignity and pride was stripped from his tiny hands. He was as small as a mouse. He was small and afraid of the black witch that eats little angels. Or that's what he heard from the other angels. He was too scared too look her straight into the eye, nor talk a full on conversation with her. He stayed quiet and tried not too draw attention too himself. It all happened one day. But that day was nothing but a quick blur too the small angel. Then, he heard footsteps.

"Hello, my angels." She said softly. The black witch was named Bayonetta. She had on glasses, light blue eyes and pale skin,and a circle in her black skin tight onesie on her chest. It showed her cleavage, but not that much. She had short hair but some times it was long. And on the back of her oneise was a long cut but it wasn't wide but it reached to her bottom. "Are you all awake?" She heard no response.

"Hello? Its rude too ignore." She said, somewhat pissed. Then a dark, but brave angel that was as small as Pit, finally stood up, he went by the name Dark Pit. "Hey you bastard! Let us go already!" He said with no fear."Huh? What was that?" Bayonetta dashed over too the dark angel, looking dead at him. "What kind of way is that too talk too a lady?" She grabbed him. "Hey! Let me go you oversized bitch!" Pittoo yelled but that just made the witch much more angry. "Oh fussy are we? Let's see how you are after you meet your doom." She opened her mouth holding the dark winged angel over it. Dark Pit wasn't scared.

She dropped him into her mouth and screwed with him a bit. She tasted him all over. Her tonuge got too Pittoo. He started to fight it. "Ow! Dammit you little brat!" Screeched the witch. He hung onto her uvula so he wouldn't get down her throat. Just then, she had a idea. She went too her kitchen and poured a cup of water and drank it. It reached Pittoo and made his grip loosen. He then slipped off the pink uvula. He then was getting swallowed. "Oh man! Stop this!" The doppelganger yelled as he swirled down her throat.

"Urp." She blushed after finally swallowing him. Pit saw it all. It made his skin crawl. There were many angels left, so it wouldn't be likely if she picked on Pit. "Hm, I've never heard a peep from this one, why is he so quiet?" The witch wondered. She pulled off the cover. It was Pit. She had just remembered that he never talked about anything, he never tried to fight back. When Pit got took, and locked up it was like he lost all hope. As soon as it was open he ran too the nearest dark corner. Bayonetta left somewhat bad. "Don't worry your not going down my gullet." The witch smriked. She instead picked him up.

Pit was scared and shocked he wasn't seeing the insides of her mouth. "You seem quiet. Don't worry I can fix that." She glared. He made him freeze as if she was staring into his soul. She stopped, then she opened her fridge and grabbed champaign. She poured it into a glass and picked Pit up and dropped him there. He tried to breath but he just sucked in the campaign until he felt woozy and his vision blurry.

She pulled him out as the small angel was drunk. She then drank the remaining wine in the glass. It barely affected her. "HIC!" That was all the angel said. Although he tried too speak, but he just fell over and passed out. "Heh, he's sorta cute." She giggled. "I might as well follow his example." Bayonetta muttered. She then picked him up and lied him on a cotton ball. He was as big as it. Bayonetta got into her into Queen sized bed and wrapped herself into covers. And then she fell asleep.

Pit was in dreamland, it was a pleasant dream. He was dreaming about Bayonetta, he thought, 'What if she was nice?' He talked too himself in his thoughts were no one else could hear him. By then, morning had came. Pit awoke first. He looked around, too see the light shining onto the witch. He got up and ran too the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out pancake dough. He started too cook breakfast for the locked up angels. He made eggs, bacon, and pancakes with syrup. He climbed onto a chair and twisted a doornob that opened a door. Bunches of angels sat there. At first they were scared cause they thought it was Bayonetta, but it was Pit, carrying breakfast for them all.


	2. Chapter 2

They were happily eating, cause they hadn't eaten in days. But the witch smelled the cooking meal and got up. "Huh? I didn't cook anything." She threw her covers off and walked too her kitchen. She opened the door, were the angels were, too see Pit serving his fellow angels. "What the hell?!" The witch went. Pit practically froze as the other angels scattered off into the dark corners of the room. "Your my prisoner, this is not your home, and you cannot do what you please!" The witch went on, as Pit stayed silent. She then broke the silent and grabbed him. "I'm gonna have fun digesting you." She giggled as her stomach growled. "Oh, it looks like that dark angel was finally digested..excuse me.." She went too the bathroom. She stayed in there for a few minutes. She washed her hands and came out too see Pit gone.

She ended up finding him in his cage. "Oh, angel, hiding won't do you any good." The witch taunted. Pit just sat they're hiding. So she took him from his cage and hung him over her mouth. "Bye bye, angel." Pit was doing nothing. He seemed lifeless like a doll. A few seconds pass and he starts to plead. "Wait what?" Bayonetta was...confused. "You want me too spare you? Now why is that?" She closed her mouth, still holding onto Pit. He said he was sorry. He was only trying too feed his angel friends. Bayonetta thought.

"Well...everyone needs too eat from time too time. Alright, I'll forgive you this one time, but never do it again." Bayonetta demanded. Pit nodded. "But you actually, you did me a favor, your angel friends are now plump and chubby, so they'll be more delicious." She said licking her lips. He offered too make her breakfast. "Well, thanks!" She smiled. "I am kinda hungry, but this doesn't your not my lunch." She said.

Pit started to make waffles. And bacon with eggs. Somewhat similar too the breakfast he gave his angels friends. It smelled great. She couldn't help but hover over him as he made it. She got a little drool onto him. Bayonetta tried too memorize his receipt. But couldn't, although he was small he was pretty fast. Finally he was done, "Ooo! It all looks amazing!" She was about too say 'Bon Appetite' but she was already stuffing her face. Pit shrugged then sat near the huge waffles, compared too him they were. He took a piece of the waffles and started too munch it. "Aww, your adorable!" The witch went.

The small angel blushed, they seemed too act like they couldn't understand each other. Pit continue to munch. "Urrp." Bayonetta rubbed her stomach. "Mmm, your meal was excellent!" The witch said licking the syrup off her lips. Her stomach now was plump, and was bulging over her legs. "Why, your breakfast and, those angels have made me pudgy." The witch played with her flabby belly. Pit wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin. Pit stood up and wiped crumbs off his toga. Bayonetta picked him up and walked too her living room. She threw Pit onto the couch. He hit it pretty hard but it didn't hurt him at all.

Bayonetta sat around him. Pit was between her legs. She was holding up her belly, she turned on the TV. Later she let go of her belly and it landed onto Pit. He got trapped underneath it, he tried too get from under it, but he kept falling. He gave up trying, and minutes passed until he got used to the flab of skin laying on him. Too get his mind off it, he thought of it as a warm cloud. Then, he felt a thump hit him from inside the witch's stomach. "Help me!" An angel called out from her large belly. Pit was puzzled by this.

He tapped the witch's belly too get her attention. It jiggled like jello which made her laugh. ,"W-what is it, angel?" She says still laughing. He thought for a few seconds, 'When did she eat a angel? Pittoo was digested and she usual forces me too watch my comrades slide down her throat.' He didn't answer her cause he trashed the question. Bayonetta held her hand too her chin, then disappeared. Once she disappeared Pit's comfy cover was gone. Leaving him cold. He saw crown his laruel crown and got a plan.

 ** _Well, this is my longest story yet. I hope you all enjoy this story. Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Pit jumped from the sofa too the coffee table. His Laurel crown was too large from Pit, but that didn't stop Pit. He spoke into the crown and called out to Palutena. No response. He tried again. No response. Eventually after try, after try, after try, the doorbell rang. Bayonetta ran downstairs not noticing Pit. She opened the door too see a red demon lady. That was shorter than Bayonetta named Ember.

She had Pink hair, that reached down to her back, she had glasses that she didn't really need. She had a hair band so this time her hair reached the top of her back. She wore sweatpants, and she was skinny. But not that skinny, also she was a nice person. Now your wondering, what is the relationship between Ember and Bayonetta. They loved each other very much but as friends. Although, they would kiss from time too time and act like a couple. "Bayonetta!" Ember went and hugged her. And Bayonetta hugged back. "Welcome, but what are you doing here?" Bayonetta asked. "I came too see my most favorite witch!"

Unlike Bayonetta, Ember wasn't into Vore. She didn't like too see innocent creatures perish. "Oh my, your belly! Its as jiggly as jello!" Ember poked it making it jiggle. "Heh, it kinda is. I was pigging..." She blushed. Ember noticed Pit. "Um, did you notice the little bird on your coffee table?" "What Bird?" Bayonetta looked. "Pit?!" She dashed over grabbing him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Bayonetta said. "I told you if you act out one more time, I would eat you. And Now I am gonna." She hung the angel over her mouth. Ember saw this. "Nooooo!" She dashed over and grabbed Pit. "Ember? What are you doing with my meal?" Bayonetta asked nicely. "Saving it." The demon went on. "Nothing deserves too die."

Bayonetta thought for a minute. "Fine." The witch pouted. "Come now, let's watch a movie." Ember smiled. "Okay." Bayonetta made two bags of popcorn. For herself that is. They were watching a movie called "Undercover Love. " About a man and a Women who kept there love a secret from the world. (If you read my other stories, you would know what I am making a reference too.) Ember popped in the movie. Bayonetta sat on the sofa while Ember lied on her belly. After two hours of film watching, "Oh, John, our secret is revealed, I cannot go on living anymore!" Marie went on. "Don't worry, Marie, it'll all be over soon." John was suggesting something. Pit was sleeping and so was Ember. While Bayonetta was crying. "Ooh! I knew they were gonna die!" The screen was black and a gunshot was heard.

Bayonetta still crying, Ember woke, and as soon as that happened Bayonetta hugged Ember. "H-huh? Its over?" Ember was surprised. Some of Bayonetta's tears hit Ember. "Why the long face?" She asked. "I-i just knew they were always meant to beeeeeeeeee!" Bayonetta whimpered. Pit was woken by this, and wasn't surprised as Ember was. He was sleeping on a pillow on the floor. Bayonetta's belly was somewhat smaller, but her stomach growled. She got up and went too the kitchen. "What's baking, Bacon?" Ember teased. "Well, I was making Burgers!" Bayonetta smiled. "Ooo! I want a vegan burger!" Ember cared about animals. "Oh, please, these animals were put here too be eaten." Bayonetta sighed.

"Please, I have a heart." Ember was vegan. "So, what? Would it kill too have a little meat?" "Yes, it would kill animals." Ember replied. Pit walked too the kitchen. It took him a few minutes, but then he heard them arguing. "Whatever, I'll make you a vegan burger." Bayonetta sighed softly. "Thank you." Ember smiled. Bayonetta was also a little nice, and made Pit a little something. He was thrilled too see food. After he wasn't allowed too eat for days. Ember sat down and waited. She finally served the burgers. "Here ya go, vegan." Bayonetta always taunted her with the fact that she is vegan. Ember chomped into the burger.

Bayonetta made herself 3 burgers and Pit a mini on the size of his hands. Bayonetta ate away, as Pit savored his burger. Pit was surprised she was acting this nice, she was"n't eating any angels, and she was being somewhat fair. Ember swallowed her last bite. "Ooo, that was great!" Ember burped. "Excuse y- Urrrpppp!" Bayonetta giggled. Pit was now finished with his meal. He got up and jumped too the table.

"Whatcha up too, Pitty?" Bayonetta asked. "Who's that?" Ember asked. "Oh, that's my prisoner, Pit." Bayonetta explained. "But you don't treat him like it." Ember said. Pit was cleaning the table while they were talking away. Bayonetta picked up Pit and walked too his cage. He struggled to get out her grasp. "Why don't you rest?" She put him into his cage and walked into the kitchen.


End file.
